SI ME VAS A COQUETEAR, QUÍTATE LOS LENTES
by ProfeciaNight
Summary: Cuando me vio, supe que lo tenía bajo la palma de mi mano. Simon Lewis era mío.
1. Chapter 1

Era invierno. La nieve caía a cántaros y, de vez en cuando, llovía, haciendo que la nieve se transforme en capas de hielo sobre la acera. Mi ventana estaba congelada desde el lado de afuera y tuve que darle más de un golpe para abrirla, aunque mi mamá fue más inteligente y echó agua caliente desde afuera para derretir el hielo. Abrí apenas un poco hasta conseguir que entrara un poco de aire puro y me volví hacia atrás para darle un último vistazo a mi cuarto. El segundo piso de mi casa había sido terminado apenas hace unas semanas, y la pintura de los nuevos cuartos había terminado de secar hace unos días. El cuarto que ahora estaba ocupando, pequeño, rosa y cálido iba a ser convertido en un estudio de pintura para mi mamá. Pero, lo importante, tenía nueva habitación. **Frente**. **al**. **caliente**. **nerd**.  
Le había puesto el ojo un par de días atrás, cuando casualmente pasé por el cuarto que daba frente al suyo y vi unos músculos marcados y escondidos bajo una de sus remeras de videojuegos que siempre usa. Creo que su familia no lleva más que un año en el vecindario, y mi mamá había descripto al hijo de los nuevos vecinos como "adorable". Y ese "adorable" lo había sacado automáticamente de mi lista. No es que tenga prejuicios ante un maniático de videojuegos, que use pijamas de Star Wars y se la pase leyendo cómics junto a la ventana de su sala de estar; pero, los prefiero calientes a aniñados. Por supuesto, sabía que él no era un nene de 5 años, pero mejor prevenir que arriesgar.  
Simon era en realidad lindo, si lo veías bien. Tiene el cabello de un marrón chocolate brillante y, siempre que estamos en clase y él está distraído leyendo bajo su escritorio, me gusta ver como se le hacen pequeñísimos hoyuelos en las mejillas al sonreír. También he disfrutado de unos pocos momentos de verlo sin gafas, y, a pesar de que sus ojos son marrón oscuro, a mi me siguen pareciendo los más sinceros que vi en todos mis años de vida. Y mentiría si dijera que nunca cruzamos miradas. Y mentiría por dos, si dijera que no se me escapó una sonrisa cuando dijeron en frente de todos que él estaba enamorado de Isabelle Lightwood. Y mentiría mil veces, si dijera que sabía que eso era mentira. Había visto como me miraba de vez en cuando, había sentido su mirada más de varios minutos, pero no se la había de vuelto o de lo contrario, huiría.

Después de hacerle un par de caritas a mi hermano y conseguir que me ayudara a subir algunas cajas de pertenencias al cuarto de arriba, me la pasé acomodando millones de libros en mi estantería de caoba que tanto amaba y ordené las sábanas, frazadas y almohadones de mi cama. Porque definitivamente iba a dormir ahí y esperar al espectáculo de Simon Lewis poniéndose la pijama.

La cena no fue nada emocionante, nunca lo era. Un poco de mi hermano y sus extravagantes promedios universitarios, otro poco de mi hermanito derramando soda sobre la mesa y algo de comida entremedio de todo el farfullo. Me lavé los dientes rápidamente antes de ir a mi habitación y me despedí de mi padres tan rápido como pude, llamé la atención de mi mamá, pero terminé sacando la curiosidad de su rostro cuando le dije que tenía que hablar una urgencia por teléfono con una amiga. Subí las escaleras tranquila y, cuando me aseguré de que ya nadie tenía el ojo puesto en mí, terminé los últimos escalones de dos en dos. Sonreí sola y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto. Persianas abiertas, luces apagadas y binoculares a mano. Que empiece el show.

— ¿Seguimos hablando del mismo Lewis del instituto? —preguntó mi amiga, desde la otra línea del teléfono.  
—Ya te he dicho que sí como diez veces, Beca —la dejé unos minutos esperando en silencio y me mordí el labio inferior—. Por dios. Lleva más de diez minutos sin camiseta. Seguro está buscando su pijama.  
—Izzy, joder. No estoy viendo nada y entiendo que le tengas una obsesión a los bíceps de Hansel Solitario.  
— ¡Han Solo! Por dios, Beca.  
—Como sea, Han solo o Darth Vader me da lo mismo. La cosa es que no puedo ver nada y me desespera escuchar cómo te da el orgasmo por verlo.

Solté una carcajada y como al segundo, se me secó la boca.

—No vas a creerlo.  
—Sorpréndeme.  
—Se quitó los pantalones. BECA. SE QUITÓ LOS PANTALONES. —Mi respiración se aceleró.  
— ¿Isabelle? Por favor dime que no te estás tocando ni nada de eso mientras me hablas.  
—Joder, no, idiota —reí y me puse en pie para tener una mejor vista, de todas maneras, con las luces apagadas él no podría verme.  
—De todas maneras, entiendo que tienes la luz apagada y eso, pero segura que no puede verte, verdad?  
—Claro que estoy segura, y si me viera, ¿cuál es el fin del mundo? El chico está colado por mí y no es ningún bocón que busque atraer a la multitud. Lo peor que podría pasar sería meterme en su cama, lo cual no tiene nada de malo.

Beca rió del otro lado y yo sonreí, aunque me mantuve concentrada en "Lewis en calzones frente a mi ventana". Escuché como mi amiga me murmuraba un par de cosas, aunque yo no le presté la más mínima atención. Me pegué un poco más al vidrio, con mi frente tocando el frío cristal y mis ojos recorriendo el fornido cuerpo de Simon. Fue entonces cuando vi como él se acercaba a la ventana y miraba en mi dirección, no me moví de mi lugar, sabía que no podía verme por la forma en que divagaba sus ojos como si pudiera ver toda mi habitación desde ahí; y como si estuviera predicho que esta noche no tendría buena suerte, escuché el motor del auto de mi padre entrar al garaje, justo debajo de mi ventana, y las luces automáticas se prendieron iluminando todo el lado derecho de la casa, _iluminando hacia mí_. Di un paso hacia atrás alarmada pero el ya estaba entrecerrando los ojos entorno a mi dirección, y no a mi cuarto, como recién que estaba buscándome en la oscuridad; sino a mí, sus ojos estaban puestos en mí aunque yo estaba hundida en la oscuridad. Cerré las persianas y subí el teléfono a mi oído, me dispuse a hablar y entonces escuché los continuos _bip_ del teléfono, Beca había colgado, quién sabe cuánto y qué me había dicho, y yo no había oído nada.

Esta noche me acuesto pensando en tres cosas: Simon Lewis en bóxer, Simon Lewis buscándome en mi cuarto, Simon Lewis mirándome directo a los ojos desde su ventana.

* * *

Hola! Pequeñito mensajito, es un fanfiction sizzy que consta de poquitos capítulos por ahora. Pero si gusta, quizá vaya alargando más los capítulos. Espero les guste :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy desperté en lo que se podría decir: Nerviosa. Le envié un mensaje a Beca para que nos viéramos y, después de calmar su orgullo por haberla dejado hablando sola anoche, aceptó. Respecto al señor de los músculos y los cómics frente a mi ventana, no lo había visto. Mis persianas seguían cerradas en realidad, y no me apetecía abrirlas para que él me vea interesada en sus bíceps, de nuevo.  
El día estaba bien para ser invierno, la temperatura estaba baja pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar con una bufanda y unas botas, después un suéter y unos jeans iban a estar bien, y eso fue lo que vestí. Desayuné en mi casa y tomé mi bolso caminando hacia la puerta, le dije a mamá que iba a salir a almorzar con Beca cerca del Central Park. Salí teniendo un especial cuidado de no resbalar en las pequeñas zonas congeladas de la acerca y caminé al automóvil de mi hermano, las llantas eran nuevas así que no suponían un problema por las calles inundadas de nieve. Escuché la puerta vecina cerrarse al tiempo que yo daba la vuelta para entrar al asiento del piloto, sentí una mirada sobre mí y fue más de un minuto, así que debía de ser Lewis. Por supuesto, no me di vuelta y entré al auto. Lo arranqué y le di reversa, saliendo por la calle camino a un café cerca del Wollman Rink.

Al llegar, Beca me alzó la mano desde una mesa y me acerqué a ella, la saludé con un beso en la mejilla y me senté revisando el menú.  
— ¿Entonces? ¿Pasó algo emocionante? ¿Se quitó el bóxer? —alzó una ceja hacia mí.

Era obvio que estaba esperando una respuesta lógica y emocionante, que sea tan buena como para dejarla hablando sola por más de diez minutos.

—No. La verdad nada interesante.. pero me vio.  
— ¿Te vio?  
—Me vio. No es tan complicado, Beca, de verdad. Mi padre estacionó su auto en el garaje, las luces del lado de mi ventana se prendieron y me vio. Me eché para atrás y creo que se quedó como tres minutos mirándome, aunque en realidad no podía verme en la oscuridad; pero bueno, sabía que estaba ahí, así que fue básicamente lo mismo.  
—Ya veo... Entonces, ¿te lo tirarás o por dónde va todo esto? —rió suavemente y buscó al mesero con la mirada.  
—Claro que me lo tiraré —reí—, pero quiero hacerlo caer tanto como para hacer que se arrodille delante de mí.  
— ¿Tu perra interior con Lewis? ¿En serio? Pensé que tendrías un poco más de compasión por él.  
—Como si él fuera un idiota. No me voy a entregar como un regalito de cumpleaños para el. Si quiere el paquete completo, que trabaje por comprarlo.  
—Pf, como sea. De todas maneras, a ti te gusta y él está detrás de ti desde que tenemos consciencia. No creo que duren tanto con tu jugueteo de miradas a través de la ventana.  
—Un poco de energía positiva no me vendría mal, sólo digo —dejé escapar una sonrisa divertida.

Ambas levantamos la mano al mismo tiempo y el mesero se acercó a tomar el pedido, los ojos de él se perdieron en las dos mientras una sonrisa agria se asomaba en sus labios, y antes de patearle la cara, se fue. _Suertudo_.

El pedido llegó luego de unos minutos y seguimos conversando un par de temas triviales. Nos levantamos al terminar y caminamos en dirección a la pista de hielo. Como era de esperar, estaba inundada de niños y adultos, de todos modos yo nunca patinaría ahí. Patinar se me da tan bien como cocinar, la historia de mi vida. Beca se apoyó sobre un barandal que daba directo a la pista de hielo, miraras por donde miraras. Observábamos en silencio, reíamos cuando alguien caía y hacíamos un par de comentarios de vez en cuando.  
Un hombre capturó los ojos de los dos. Tenía el rostro casi cubierto al cien por ciento, una bufanda le tapaba la boca y la nariz y un gorro de lana le cubría el cabello y parte de la frente, dejando sólo sus ojos a la vista. Desde esta distancia no podía vislumbrar el color, pero eran oscuros, de eso estaba segura. La cosa era que estaba patinando con nada más que una camiseta y unas bermudas que no pasaban más que unos centímetros bajo sus rodillas. Yo había mencionado que hoy no era un día tan frío como los anteriores, pero esto era tomarse el pelo demasiado fuerte. Debía de ser de estatura media, unos pocos centímetros más que yo, y comenzó a dar saltos entre la gente mientras patinaba con rapidez y elegancia, después de un par de trucos más, patinó hacia la puerta de salida y un par de personas que le habían estado observando, le aplaudieron.

—Que demente. —dijo Beca.  
— ¿No viste como patinaba?  
—Por supuesto que sí. Pero sabes el raspón que se iba a ligar si se caía? De verdad, se tomó muy a pecho eso de que la temperatura estaba más alta que ayer.  
—Sí bueno, igual sabía lo que hacía. Fue demasiado obvio. Quizá era algún idiota profesional que quiere relucir su talento sin que le digan idiota engreído, ya sabes, por eso se habrá tapado la cara.  
—Quizá. ¿Que harás con Han Solo?  
—Si no te respondí antes, no te responderé ahora —sonreí.  
— ¡Soy tu mejor amiga!  
—Joder, es que no lo sé, Beca. De verdad —ahora reí.

Me burlé de ella un poco más, ignorando su intriga, y caminamos hasta mi auto. La dejé en su casa y volví camino a mi casa, haciendo entremedio una parada para comprar donas. Estacioné en el lugar que mi padre solía ocupar, ya que su auto no estaba ahí y entré, dejando la caja de donas sobre la mesa y mi bufanda colgada en un perchero. La consola de videojuegos estaba prendida y tenía una gran imagen de HALO en pausa, seguro que Max estaba jugando aquí. Revisé la cocina y no había nadie, así que subí a la nueva planta y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto tras mí. Me miré al espejo y vi como unos ojos aparecieron en el reflejo, me sobresalté y volteé tomando mi cepillo de cabello como "arma". Pero no había nadie. Lo cual, en realidad, era mejor porque si lo hubiera, dudo que mi cepillo sirva de mucho contra un cuchillo o una pistola. Abrí la puerta hasta dejarla por la mitad, asegurándome de poder escuchar todo los ruidos de la casa, y luego de unos segundos sonó la música que acarreaba Halo y la voz de mi hermanito, gritando cosas como «_Oh no!_», «_No!_», «_Dale ahí, dale a ese!_». Sonreí más tranquila y me cubrí los brazos cuando una suave brisa entró en mi cuarto, me volteé a cerrar la ventana y dejé abiertas las persianas, seguro mi madre las había abierto para que circule un poco el aire.  
Me saqué la ropa extra de abrigo (guantes, suéter, botas) y quedé con una remera de manga larga, los jeans y unas pantuflas de felpa. Bajé con uno de mis libros bajo mi brazo y me senté en un sillón individual junto a Max, no sin antes darle un corto beso en su frente.

— ¿Mamá y papá? —le pregunté.  
—Salieron a comprar cosas para cenar, creo que vendrán algunas vecinas para hacer la reunión del club de lectura de mamá —me contestó sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, a veces me daban ganas de patear a la calle sus videojuegos.  
—Oh, está bien. Traje donas, ¿qué tal si tomamos chocolate caliente o algo?

Me miró y sonrió. En el blanco. Conocía a este niño perfectamente.

— ¿Puedes hacer uno extra?  
—Claro, cariño. ¿Convenciste a Alec de jugar contigo? —reí.  
—No, odia jugar y lo sabes. Un amigo está aquí, está en el baño, pero seguro ya viene.  
—Entonces cuando salga me lo presentas —le sonreí y dejé mi libro sobre la pequeña mesa de café.

Me levanté del sillón en un ágil movimiento y caminé hacia la cocina sacando todo lo necesario. Empecé calentando la leche y le fui tirando trocitos de chocolate y dando vueltas con la cuchara, para que se mezcle bien. Debo admitir que, si bien la cocina no es mi fuerte, el chocolate caliente se me daba bastante bien. Unos minutos después, apagué el fuego y seguí mezclando un poco más, terminando justo cuando sonó el agua corriendo desde el baño. Me di vuelta sonriente y esperé al amigo de Max.

Pasaron algunos segundos y Max le dijo algo que no alcancé a entender, algo en un lenguaje demasiado nerd para mi sobre videojuegos. Max entró y la sonrisa se me congeló en la cara.

—Izzy, él es... —Max empezó, pero yo lo corté.  
— ¿Lewis?

Simon se... sonrojó? Por el ángel, sí, se sonrojó. Y estaba mirando toda la cocina frenéticamente. Estaba incómodo. Me tuve que morder el labio para no reír y los ojos de él captaron mi boca por un largo segundo, caminé hacia adelante para hablar, pero Max continuó hablando.

—Alec está con el tío ese que está viendo ahora, el que usa muchos colores, y mamá no quería dejarme solo. Así que llamó a la madre de él y —suspiró— eso es todo. ¡Sabe muchísimo de Halo, Izzy! Y me ha prestado los cómics que no pude conseguir la otra vez que fuimos al Cómic Centre.  
— ¿Le diste las gracias?  
—Lo hizo —contestó Simon y mi vientre se retorció con su voz.  
Lo miré unos segundos más y luego me aclaré la garganta, volviendo por el chocolate.  
—Bueno, siéntense y vayan comiendo las donas si quieren.

Mis manos se pusieron temblorosas de repente, pero logré servir las 3 tazas sin derramar una gota. Le tiré un par de mini malvaviscos, Max amaba de esos, y llevé taza por taza a la mesa. Empezamos a tomar y Max era el único que hablaba, Simon le seguía con unas pocas palabras y yo sonreía a veces. No estaba nerviosa, no tanto, estaba divertida. Lo estaba provocando y el se sonrojaba cada 5 segundos, ¿es que acaso jamás había coqueteado? Me mordí el labio unas cuantas veces mirándolo y le sonreí. Sin embargo, no conseguí sacarle más que mejillas rojas y muy leves sonrisas de vez en cuando. Era gay o era tímido, tímido en extremo. Diablos, estaba siendo tan obvia que hasta mi hermano seguro lo había notado, pero él seguía sin hacer nada. Terminé mi taza y me levanté, me despedí de ellos y volví a la sala tomando mi libro, antes de subir a mi cuarto.  
Me tiré en la cama y abrí la página en la que me quedé.

«—_Has venido. —Le pasó el brazo por el pecho y se acurrucó contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro—. No creía que lo hicieras._  
»_Él le acarició el brazo._  
»—_Claro que he venido._

»—_Incluso si lo único que querías era que viniera y te abrazara mientras duermes, lo habría hecho igual._»

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer a las que lo hacen 3. X


	3. Chapter 3

Una sombra se movía por mi habitación. No de la manera en que un fantasma se deslizaba entre los aires, sino del modo en que una persona se movía en la oscuridad y miraba atenta a su presa. En ese caso: yo.

Debía de ser alguna hora de la madrugada pero estaba tan asustada de que algo me pasara si abría los ojos, que ni siquiera quise ver el reloj o intentar arrojar algo, gritar, nada. Simplemente me quedé ahí, acostada, con mis ojos moviéndose nerviosos bajo mis párpados y mi garganta tragando lento y esforzándose por no hacer ningún ruido. Porque el silencio se sentía tan infinito en este momento que tenía miedo de que el extraño escuche mis venas recorriendo con adrenalina mi cuerpo.

Había subido a leer cerca de las siete y me había quedado dormida en algún momento de las diez, calculo yo. En todas esas horas despierta, había escuchado a Max y a Simon gritar en momentos desesperados de Halo, mis padres habían llegado cerca de las nueve; y yo sólo esperaba, ahora, que esta sombra acechadora no me haga nada y no le haya hecho nada al resto de mi familia. La casa estaba en silencio, y mi puerta anteriormente arrimada, ahora estaba cerrada; aunque si me concentraba, lograba oír los ronquidos de Max en la habitación de al lado.  
Mi ventana estaba abierta, lo sentía por la brisa que llegaba hasta el comienzo derecho de mi cama, justo sobre mi cabeza. Quizá Simon podría llamar a la policía si consiguiera llamar la atención desde mi ventana, aunque no estaba segura de ser capaz de salir de mi cama siquiera. La sombra a la que llamaré sudes (sujeto desconocido) y posible desconocido, caminó hacia la ventana, mirando en mi dirección. Escuché como la ventana se atascaba en algunos tramos, estaba abriendo más la ventana. _Por favor, que se vaya_, susurré en mi cabeza. Pero sin embargo, seguía ahí, sentía su presencia, sentía su mirada posada en mi rostro. Apoyó las manos en la cama, una a cada lado de mi cuerpo y se inclinó. De pronto sentí su cálida y pausada respiración sobre mi cuello. Los latidos de mi corazón subieron, y estaba completamente segura de que logré escucharlos con mis oídos. Apreté los ojos sabiendo que el Sudes no podría verme al estar inclinado sobre mi cuello y lo esperé. Creo que ahora era el momento en que las manos de él me recorrían de forma sucia, yo gritaba, mis padres entraban al cuarto y él me tomaba rehén. Pero no pasó.

Fueron segundos, en los que la respiración de él se cortó y no se alejó. Me mordí la membrana de piel en el lado interior de mi mejilla, de forma nerviosa, y sentí un pinchazo en el cuello. Abrí los ojos, ¿me estaban drogando? Mi respiración salió de mi boca en un aliento y sentí como mi sangre se concentraba en mi cuello, saliendo y entrando en la boca del sudes.

El aire no salía de mi boca, el corazón cada vez me iba más rápido tratando de sacar fuerzas de algún lado para seguir latiendo. Mis ojos se fueron cerrando a medida que mi visión desaparecía en un paisaje totalmente negro y el dolor cesó, el sudes desapareció y creo que mi respiración volvió, pero no desperté.

—Mamá. ¿Qué le pasa a Izzy! Ya dime, estoy parado junto a ti.  
—Robert —escuché que mi mamá le decía a mi padre. Y luego sonaron los pasos del pequeño cuerpo de Max y el pesado cuerpo de mi papá, desapareciendo de mi cercanía.

Entreabrí los ojos, asumo que pocos minutos después de esa conversación y me levanté de golpe tocándome el cuello. A lo que, de consecuencia, volví a tumbarme en la cama con un agudo dolor de cabeza.  
— ¡Izzy! MAMÁ! —gritó Alec desde mi habitación y mi madre apareció corriendo hacia mí.  
—Izzy, cariño. ¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó y se volteó hacia Alec—, dile a tu padre que llame al doctor.

Mi hermano asintió y desapareció por la puerta. Giré un poco mi cabeza, la ventana estaba cerrada, me agolpó el alivio, aunque sólo un poco.  
—Estoy bien... ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a todos, que están tan de urgencias en mi habitación? ¿Puedo desayunar?  
—Iz, son las tres de la tarde —sonrió con dulzura. Joder, iba a ponerse en fase de ultra-protección otra vez—. Creo que te has desmayado mientras dormías, nos has pegado un susto de muerte. —Me dijo, endureciendo su tono de voz.  
—He tenido una pesadilla, pero no recuerdo haberme desmayado. Habría gritado —mentí.

Sentí cuando me desvanecí. Pensé en gritar. Y me asusté.

—No te preocupes por eso ya. La ventana estaba abierta, quizá el frío te congeló la cabeza —rió suave—. Iré a traerte algo de comer, enseguida vendrá el doctor.  
— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Enserio!  
—Iz. —me remató las palabras con una mirada glaciar y callé poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
_Algún día, mamá. Algún día_...

Unos quince minutos después, el doctor vino y me hizo una revisión rutinaria, haciendo comentarios como «_estas jovencitas de_ _hoy sólo quieren tener vientre plano_» o «_deberías empeñarte en comer más grasa nutritiva, en vez de darte a diario con esas ensaladas de una hoja verde que siempre se hacen_». A lo que respondí con muy poca amabilidad y dejando los ojos en blancos, y luego obligó a mi madre a disculparse por mi comportamiento y decirle que el desmayo me había "afectado". En fin, tuve un pico de presión alta, me recetó una dieta estricta para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, aunque seguro lo que quería era verme gorda. Releo la lista de comidas estrictas para volver a la "estabilidad" (para tener diabetes y obesidad).

_Lightwood, Isabelle:  
-Cereal azucarado y nutrido de vitaminas.  
-Carne cinco veces a la semana, durante periodo de 3 semanas.  
-Helado.  
-Coca cola (no de dieta) para subir la glucosa.  
-Caramelos de miel, en caso de presión baja. Caramelos ácidos, en caso de presión alta._

Punto número uno: Como carne varias veces a la semana.  
Punto número dos: No pienso consumir una Coca Cola normal. Estoy acostumbrada a la de dieta. Punto final de la Coca Cola.  
Punto número tres: Consiga un jodido título universitario de verdad, en vez de comprarse uno por 4 dólares por internet.

Había hecho una cena ligera hace un par de minutos, ya que se supone que mi estómago aún tenía que volver a asentar la comida bien, cosa rara porque no vomité y no tengo un virus estomacal. _Jodido doctor de porquerí_a. A mi me gustaba mi doctora, mi simpática doctora que me regalaba paletas de fresa y helados de chocolate con crema americana. Pero estaba de vacaciones y, lamentablemente, mandaron al suplente obsesionado con darle obesidad a alguien de abdomen plano. Ser flaco no significa no comer como cerdo, sólo digo.  
Me paré frente a mi ventana y la abrí asomando un poco mi cabeza, mi aliento salía despedido en color blanco frente a la pared de aire frío que merodeaba con el viento. Casi involuntariamente, revisé todos los alrededores de mi ventana, esperando encontrarme con la pisada de alguien que pudo haber subido por el árbol a mi ventana o algo así, pero no había nada. De todas formas, ¿qué era eso de algo punzante en mi cuello? ¿Estaba soñando con vampiros? ¿Estaba teniendo nostalgia y necesitaba leer _Twilight_ o _The Vampire Diaries_?  
Un hueco sonido me despertó de mis pensamientos vampíricos y me sobresalté mirando hacia atrás, volteé y lo tenía a Lewis inclinado sobre su ventana abierta, al igual que yo. No es que nuestras ventanas estén tan cerca de la otra, pero la distancia no era infinita.  
—Escuché lo de tu Doctor Obsesión a la comida —sonrió, y yo le devolví la sonrisa.  
— ¿Me dices que mis insultos se escucharon hasta tu habitación, que estabas husmeando o que hablaste con mi hermano?  
—Tu mamá le contó a la mía, yo escuché.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué mi mamá tenía la constante necesidad de divulgar los hechos de mi vida? No es que desmayarse sea un gran logro que compartir.

—Entonces —siguió Simon—, ¿qué tal te encuentras?  
—Oh bien, no fue nada grave en realidad para mí. Fue un estúpido sueño sobre necesidad de leer sagas vampíricas y terminó en alguien chupándome la sangre, o algo por ese estilo. Supongo que fue demasiado real para mi cuerpo —reí.  
—O quizá fuiste mordida por una araña radioactiva.  
—Es una teoría que podría considerar.

Y entonces el sonrió y yo casi me retorcí, no sé porqué, sólo sentí que mi pecho se oprimió.

— ¿Por qué no vienes y dejamos de congelarnos un poco en la ventana?  
— ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres tener calor, Isabelle? —se quitó los lentes, arrojándolos (supuse) que en la cama.

Pero, por el ángel, esto era demasiado. Lewis no coqueteaba, ni conmigo ni con nadie. Pero me hablaba de calor y se quitaba los lentes, y sentí que en cualquier momento podía saltar a su ventana y desgarrarle la ropa antes de tirarlo a la cama.

—Ven y averígualo por ti mismo —le sonreí y me salí de la ventana, sentándome en la cama y saliendo de su vista.

De repente tuve esa estúpida idea en mi cabeza de fingir que me estaba volviendo a sentir mal y atraerlo, para entonces hacer _lo que todos sabemos que se hace en una cama con un plan de mierda como éste_.

* * *

Hola, holaaaaaaaa. Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Y a los que no comentan, _bueno_...  
En fin, es MUY probable que suba todos los días. De ahí a cuando empiecen las clases, trataré aunque no es seguro (si es que sigo varios capítulos más). Y de todas formas estoy haciendo otra, Sizzy por supuesto (just saying), porque no hay casi nada de Sizzy. Eso es todo, laters babies.


	4. Chapter 3, part 2

**Capítulo 3, parte 2.**

Mi piel se sentía cálida y me estremecía a cada minuto. Me dije que era por el post-desmayo, aunque sabía perfecto el porqué. Caminé al baño y me eché agua fría antes de mirarme al espejo, estaba... sorprendentemente bien, para no llevar maquillaje claro. Puse toda mi confianza en que Simon iba a cruzar de su puerta a la mía y me eché una capa muy suave de maquillaje para quitarle un poco de palidez a mi piel, delineador negro porque me gustaba resaltar mis ojos completamente negros, aunque en secreto confieso que detesto que sean tan oscuros y que Alec los haya heredado claros como los de madre; y, lo mejor para el final, la reina de los labiales, mi labial rojo carmín. No podía faltar.  
Miré hacia abajo y mi mandíbula cayó al piso. Hablando seriamente, mi casa estaba a 5 pasos de la Simon y él seguro que ya estaba viniendo. Me saqué rápidamente lo que lo llamaba "el pijama más infantil del mundo" y me puse un suéter de algodón gris con unos jeans negros, casual, como para que él no note que me he arreglado mucho para él. _Dignidad, Isabelle, dignidad en alto_.

Era una completa ridiculez, y si alguien se enterara de lo que había hecho, juro que lo iba a negar a muerte. No era digno de mí actuar de esta forma, pero este era un caso totalmente particular. Simon era un caso particular, diferente. Me hace sentir diferente también cuando me mira, diferente bien; me mira y mi ego vuela, porque no es un idiota que se limita a romper corazones mientras camina el que me está mirando con admiración, es Simon.

—Puedes hacerlo, Lightwood. Puedes con él. —Me repetí.

La puerta sonó y puse mi mejor sonrisa, abrí y era Alec. Viré los ojos y cerré la boca.  
— ¿Qué quieres?  
—Recordarte que estaremos abajo. —Miró a su costado y se hizo un paso para atrás, entonces Simon caminó hacia mi puerta y yo volví a sonreír.  
—No molesten. —Metí a Simon en mi cuarto y le cerré la puerta a mi hermano en la cara.

Eché el pestillo disimuladamente y me volteé, apoyándome sobre la puerta y captando la mirada de Simon. Quitó los ojos de los míos apenas le eché la primera mirada y recorrió nervioso cada rincón de mi habitación, de repente me sentí abrumada con él viendo cada rincón de mi único lugar de privacidad total. Caminé hacia él y entonces el se corrió para darme paso a la cama, un lugar a donde yo no iba. Lo agarré de su camiseta, haciendo un puño de tela en mi mano y caminé despacio hacia adelante, haciéndolo retroceder hasta pegarse al armario. Él carraspeó, notablemente nervioso, y yo me divertí con su expresión. Le saqué las gafas y me las guardé en el bolsillo trasero.

—Necesito mis gafas... —me dijo en la voz baja.

Al no tener mis tacones puestos, me tuve que poner de puntitas sobre mis pies y alcancé a tocar su mentón con mi boca, justo debajo de sus labios.

—Ya viste donde las puse, sácalas si las quieres.

Su mano bajó apenas rozando mi cintura y cuando notó que quitar las gafas implicaba tocar mi trasero, retiró la mano temblorosa. Su mandíbula se tensó y yo contuve una sonrisa, deslice mi dedo índice por su pecho y su respiración tembló.

— ¿Por.. por qué me habías llamado?  
—Me estaba congelando ahí afuera, ¿tú no? —hice círculos en su pecho—, nada comparado con cómo estoy ahora. ¿Estás nervioso?  
— ¿Por qué lo dices? —soltó con la respiración cortada. ¿Cómo hacía para aguantar tanto la respiración?  
—Ni siquiera me estás mirando, por empezar.

Se mordió el interior de su labio inferior y quise tirárselo con los dientes para que deje de hacerlo. Él vio que le miraba la boca y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Simon Lewis —le dije mostrando sorpresa en mi voz—, ¿me estás provocando?  
—No. No, no... Es sólo que.. —tragó grueso.  
—Que qué. ¿Quieres provocarme? —subí el dedo que acariciaba su pecho, y ahora lo pasé rozando apenas su labio inferior.  
Él se quedó sin habla, y no hacía más que mirar los movimientos que yo hacía. Le agarré una mano y la puse sobre mi cintura, el se sonrojó y miró a otro lado. Yo reí y fui bajando su mano más, la puse en donde estaban sus gafas, y juro por el ángel que hasta me dio ternura cómo se avergonzaba, como si estuviera haciendo algo que se había privado y lo había tachado como "No hasta los 18, Lewis". Él se inclinó levemente hacia mí, y mis labios se aplastaron contra su mentón. _Entonces quería que lo besara_, pensé. Pero entonces, él se me adelantó y se agachó, haciendo que mi boca tocara la suya. No se movió, creo que tampoco respiró, y yo me quedé tan quieta como él. Mis labios estaban aplastados contra las suyos, y ambos disfrutábamos de ello. Abrí los ojos como medio segundo y él también me estaba mirando, entonces rompí el beso.  
— ¿Por qué me miras?  
— ¿Por qué no?  
—No. Es que estábamos... No se supone que debes mirarme. Tienes que cerrar los ojos.  
—No sabía que habían reglas.  
—No las hay, es algo que uno ya sabe.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio y me volvió a acercar a él. «De acuerdo» dijo Simon, y me volvió a besar.

* * *

Mañana habrá capítulo. Hice sólo un pequeño cortito la estaba aburrida. R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Mi ventana estaba abierta apenas por unos centímetros, el aire fresco que entraba se mezclaba perfecto con el calor que emanaban nuestros cuerpos. Llegó un momento en que pude saborear la cereza que se había traspasado desde mis labios a los de él, en ese momento supe que mi labial ya debía de haber desaparecido de mi boca. Los labios de Simon eran tersos, envolvían los míos a la perfección, y hacían movimientos delicados en el beso. Mis manos apretaron su remera desde los costados y metí las manos para trazar líneas con mis uñas a los costados de su abdomen. Su piel era cálida, aunque no estaba tan tibia como la mía, es decir, sentía el contraste de temperaturas entre nuestros cuerpos, por más leve que sea.  
Estaba acostumbrada los movimientos bruscos, a las manos desesperadas y a los besos duros. En cambio, Simon, era puro tacto delicado, labios suaves y movimientos lentos. No era mi rutina, definitivamente, pero sentaba mejor de lo que pensaba.

Las gafas de él estaban por algún lugar del suelo y sus manos habían ocupado el lugar en mis bolsillos de atrás. Aunque cuando retrocedía para caminar _al lugar dónde se hace lo que todos sabemos_, él tiraba de mí y me dejaba aplastada a su cuerpo, que seguía dándole la espalda al armario. Me paré sobre sus pies, teniendo más alcance a su altura y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, su cuerpo se estremeció contra mí.

Le mordí el labio inferior y tiré, él gimió en mi boca, aunque lo hizo tan despacio que si no hubiera estado pegada a él, no lo habría escuchado. Las voces de mi familia se escuchaban lejanas, el cuarto de al lado de mi hermano hacía cortos sonidos de golpes como si estuviera moviendo algo y, a veces, escuchaba pequeñas risas que entraban por la ventana y inundaban mis oídos, pero luego, estaba yo aquí con este nerd buenísimo contra el armario, sin que nadie supiera lo que estaba por hacer con él, y mi cuerpo se llenaba de adrenalina y emoción. Tirarme al inocente con la casa llena de gente, fue algo que siempre quise hacer. Era la emoción de saber que alguien podría descubrirte en cualquier momento la que condimentaba todo el clima.

— ¿No crees que sería más cómodo ir a la cama? —le pregunté.

Él se separó de mi rostro y me miró con ninguna expresión en los ojos, luego se estremeció y sus ojos se tornaron oscuros e intensos, aunque como era de esperar, apartó la mirada de mí.

— ¿Quieres hablar de algo? —me preguntó. Alcé las cejas y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, ¿lo decía en serio?  
— ¿Hablar?  
— Hablar. ¿No? —me miró y dejó un silencio entre nosotros por unos segundos—. No. En realidad, creo que debería irme. No puedo volver tarde a casa —se separó de mí sacudiéndose la ropa.

Y por supuesto que me ofendí. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Le acabo de decir que continuemos en la cama a un chico que probablemente no tiene ninguna interacción con una chica aparte de mí, sin contar esa chica pelirroja con la que siempre anda.  
Me hice para atrás y me llevé la mano a los labios, luego miré los de él: hinchados y rojos, en los labios y alrededor, seguramente por mi labial. Entonces, entrecerré los ojos y me invadí de humillación y enojo.  
— ¿Eres gay?  
Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se volvió a acercar a mí, no como recién pero lo hizo.  
— ¡No! ¡Claro que no!  
—Entonces, tienes novia.  
—No tengo novia. No salgo con nadie. ¿Qué te hace pensar todo eso? —una expresión de horror le recorrió la cara— ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy?  
— ¡Y porqué no quieres acostarte conmigo!

Me quedé mirándolo con seriedad y él no apartó la mirada de mí en ningún momento, pero estaba avergonzado, lo supe cuando el rojo le cubrió la cara. En realidad, no quería decirlo así, pero le había dicho que continuemos en la cama! ¿Qué tan poco obvio era eso? Hasta él sabía de lo que estaba hablando.  
Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y leyó algo, pero sabía que no había nada en la pantalla. Puse las manos en mi cintura y me quedé esperando a su respuesta. Simon se guardó el celular y se agachó a recoger sus gafas.  
—Tengo que irme.  
—Conveniente, por supuesto. —Caminé a la puerta y la abrí de un tirón, claramente enojada—. Vete.  
—Isabelle, no es como piensas.  
—Lo único que pienso ahora es que quiero que te vayas. Y entre nosotros no pasó nada.

Me miró casi suplicándome entender algo que no sabía de que trataba y yo aparté la mirada de él, sosteniendo la puerta y dándole a entender que estaba esperando a que cruce la puerta. Entonces él lo hizo y yo cerré de un portazo apenas salió. Me quedé unos segundos en silencio, tratando de averiguar que pasaba por mi cabeza y después arrojé un almohadón con fuerza. Cerré las persianas y me hundí en mi cama, con el maldito perfume de Lewis pegado a mi ropa.

Desperté cerca de las once de la noche. Estaba tapada con las mantas de mi cama, vestía solo mi ropa interior y el olor de Simon se sentía solo en la ropa doblada al pie de mi cama. Miré el reloj y mi estómago sonó, seguramente mi mamá no me había despertado para que pueda hacer reposo por mi desmayo. Mis persianas se agitaban levemente así que deduje que las ventanas seguían abiertas, mi cuarto estaba a oscuras y mi puerta cerrada; me levanté vistiéndome con tan sólo el suéter que llevaba por la tarde y prendí la lámpara que descansaba en la esquina de mi cuarto. Abrí la puerta y vi que gran parte de la casa estaba a oscuras, bajé las escaleras y pasé directo a la cocina, comí unos chocolates y me acosté en el sofá prendiendo la televisión.  
La persiana junto a mi hondeó con el viento y me levanté a cerrar la ventana, abrí las persianas al todo y me puse de puntillas para cerrar la traba de arriba. Luces parpadearon desde la ventana de al lado, la casa de Simon, y vi que estaba viendo una película. De inmediato sonreí, era Star Wars. Cerré todo volviendo al sillón pero dejé las persianas abiertas, y en vez de centrarme en la televisión, me centré en la vista de mi vecino volviéndose loco por la batalla de las galaxias. Sonreí leve viendo sus reacciones a las escenas y entonces vi, no estaba solo. La pelirroja amiga que tenía se sentó junto a él y se apoyó sobre su hombro. Me levanté con la sonrisa borrada, cerré las cortinas de un tirón y me acosté en el sofá, quedándome dormida en algún momento de la noche.

_Estaba soñando, aún sentía mi cuerpo pesado anclado al sofá, el calor de la leña prendida en la estufa y los colores de la televisión estampando mis párpados cerrados. Luego lo vi a Simon, lo vi acercándose a mí y levantándome de donde dormía, lo seguí y desaparecimos en una oscuridad, no lo veía pero aún sentía la calidez de su áspera mano y sus finos dedos entrelazándose con los míos. Cuando me giré a tratar de distinguirlo con la oscuridad, el sonrió y el blanco de su dentadura iluminó todo su rostro, entonces yo sonreí tan amplio como él.  
Aparecimos en el Wollman Rick. El hielo de la pista estaba pulido e impecable, lo suficiente para ver tu propio reflejo sobre él. Todo el Central Park se veía vacío desde donde estábamos.  
Me apoyé en el borde de la pista y Simon me sonrió mientras soltaba mi mano, me incliné hacia adelante y él me detuvo, observé que llevaba patines en sus pies y se deslizó hacia atrás con elegancia, me miró permanentemente y cuando llegó al centro de la pista, su sonrisa se fue, su mirada se heló y su piel bajó su color. No llevaba lentes, sus ojos se veían oscuros desde donde estaba y envolvió una bufanda en su cuello, dejando su nariz y su boca tapadas. Tomó carrera desde el centro hasta la punta de la pista y entonces comenzó a recorrer los costados de la pista, de un lado a otro, dando elegantes giros y pasando por mi lado como un auto de carreras. Sus manos subieron mientras se deslizaba, y una tela cubrió su cabello, dejando sólo los ojos a la vista. Saltó dando un triple giro y su ropa se tornó negra: pantalones cortos que le llegaban un poco más abajo de las rodillas y una camiseta manga corta. De ahí en adelante, los ojos de Simon dejaron de mirarme, el paisaje del Central Park desapareció y lo único que distinguía era una brillante pista de hielo y a Simon patinando sobre ella.  
Simon se me acercó lentamente mientras patinaba y yo me pegué al borde donde me apoyaba. Sus ojos ahora se veían casi negros, y no del marrón chocolate que tenía esta tarde. Un brazo de él se apoyó a cada costado de mi cuerpo dejándome encerrada y mi respiración se agitó lentamente, a medida que él se acercaba. Su rostro tapado estaba casi pegado al mío, la tela de algodón de la bufanda calentaba mi nariz cada vez que la rozaba y su cuerpo emanaba frío al igual que la pista alrededor de mí. Subí las manos a su rostro y le bajé la bufanda, pero antes de verlo, él ya había inclinado la cabeza hacia mí. Mis labios cálidos tocaron los fríos de él, apenas rozándolos; luego su nariz se deslizó por mi mejilla y sus labios no se detuvieron hasta llegar a mi cuello, toda mi piel se puso de gallina. Deslicé mis brazos en la cintura de él y lo sentí sonreír contra mi piel, abrió los labios dejando que su aliento me deje grogui al hacer contacto con una parte tan sensible de mi cuerpo y su boca se aplastó ahí, dándome un beso. Algo me rozó el cuello desde su boca. Demasiado duro para ser sus labios y demasiado frío para ser su lengua, pensé en sus dientes y la locura que sería verlo morderme en el cuello, pero igual descarté la idea porque lo que me rozó, me hizo dos líneas sobre la piel, algo que los dientes no podían hacer a menos que tuviera colmillos de 7 centímetros.  
Cerré los ojos y suspiré.  
—Simon...  
—No dolerá, lo prometo —susurró—. Jamás podría dañarte, Isabelle._

_Y entonces mordió, realmente me mordió y dos cuchillos filosos me atravesaron la garganta, dándome el mismo dolor agudo que me había dado el sueño de la otra vez._

Un sacudón me despertó y encontré a Max sacudiéndome violentamente por los hombros, mis ojos se cerraron y parpadearon acostumbrándose a la sala iluminada. No entendí lo que había significado ese sueño. Sólo sabía que mi cuello dolía.

¿Era entonces, Simon, el demente que patinaba sobre el hielo cuando Beca me acompañó al Wollman Rick?, o, era la misteriosa sombra que irrumpió mi cuarto en esa extraña pesadilla del día anterior?


End file.
